


Drift

by Scribe



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Vecchio in a Jaeger! Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift

In the privacy of his own head and Ray's, Benton doubts that the inventors of the Drift understand what they've created.

He'd been wary at first, always a private person, and when they were introduced he and Ray Vecchio seemed ill-suited as friends. They were compatible, though, which went so far beyond friendship as to render it meaningless. It was understanding, it was being known in all things. It was seeing the bright fondness behind Ray's endless complaints and feeling the steady warmth of his dedication. Benton wondered once if the impact of the Drift was greater for him, who had never been other than an outsider, but Ray discarded the thought in the instant it was formed. It was the same for both of them, of course; they lived each other's truths.

Benton feels the way he imagines an addict might. Alone in his head the world seems dull, slow, achingly empty. They make love, not as a celebration or an extension of the bond they've created, but to grasp at its shadow. Even when they are twined together, moving in synchronous desperation, he longs to be back in the Jaeger. He resents Ray's body for the prisoner it makes of his mind.

When they began he was ambidextrous. After a year, left-handed. Now he begins to forget, sometimes, that he is in control of his right side at all, a split second's hesitation before he remembers that his body must move at his own command and not at Ray's. He wonders what will happen to them when they retire, if by then they will be so reliant on the Drift that life outside it will be incomprehensible, alien, unassailable solitude.

The way the war is going, they're unlikely to find out.

Sometimes Benton thinks this is a mercy.


End file.
